En el corazón de una dama
by INRAOZ
Summary: Durante años, en cierto pueblo, se ha mantenido una tradición. El heredero de la familia mas importante del lugar, tiene derecho a escoger a cualquiera del poblado como su futura pareja. Umi, se pregunta si esta tradición se puede considerar "amor", lo que no se espera es que poco a poco terminara descubriendo la respuesta.


_**En el corazón de una dama.**_

Es solo una antigua historia, una muy antigua historia que narra que dentro de un gran palacio cierta persona se enamoró. Al final nunca nadie volvió a ver a esa persona, o al menos, eso es lo que se cuenta…

.

.

Después de tener una pequeña discusión con su madre, Umi, un poco enojada, subió y se encerró en su habitación. Cubierta entre sabanas pensaba en lo ocurrido hace poco.

"Sé que es algo especial, pero, ¿porque tenemos que ir?, hace demasiado frio como para salir"

En parte tenía razón, al ser un pueblo ubicado cerca del mar las temperaturas en estas épocas del año suelen ser muy bajas y como consecuencia la mayor parte del poblado prefiere resguardarse en sus casas por lo que era de esperarse que la mayor parte del tiempo reine el silencio en las calles únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de las fuertes ráfagas de aire.

Pero hoy no era el caso, pues a pesar del extremo frio que había fuera de las casas, podía oírse mucho ruido en las calles, en especial la casa de al lado.

Tres fuertes golpes a la pared interrumpieron el intento de dormir de Umi, ella dio un gran suspiro, y con la sabana encima salió al balcón.

-Umi, ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor?... ¡¿eh?! ¿aún no te has cambiado? sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

Se trataba de su alborotada amiga y vecina, Honoka, la cual sostenía dos vestidos en sus manos

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no estoy segura de…

-¿De nuevo piensas en eso? Escuche que…

Inesperadamente Umi interrumpió a Honoka.

\- Es que, piénsalo bien, es una tontería. No debería ser así.

-Tienes miedo.

-No, te digo que…

-Tienes miedo de que te escojan, ¿cierto?, Puede que digas lo contrario, pero te conozco desde hace mucho y puedo ver en tu rostro que tienes miedo.,

-Honoka…

-Además, escuche rumores de que la nueva era una chica, así que nosotras deberíamos solo ir y disfrutar la noche.

Honoka y Umi regresaron a sus habitaciones. Después de pensarlo un poco, Umi sonrió aliviada, Honoka estaba en lo correcto y con sus palabras logro ponerla de buen humor. Se dispuso ahora a buscar algo que le quedara bien, un atuendo que resaltara su belleza. Umi no es el tipo de persona que quiera destacar, pero hoy era una excepción, hoy sería una noche especial.

Se dice que antes en este lugar solo había un enorme palacio, una gran mansión que pertenecía a cierta familia. Poco a poco el lugar que pertenecía a solo esa familia comenzó a poblarse. Al tener los suficientes recursos la familia ayudo mucho a la construcción de nuevos hogares, tanto fue así que se les considero como los fundadores del pueblo. Los años pasaron, la familia siempre apoyaba en cualquier cosa a quien los necesitara, y por eso, el pueblo se sentía en deuda con ellos. Pero algo inevitable sucedió, aquella que una vez fue una gran y enorme familia ahora solo eran unos pocos. Al enterarse de esto el pueblo, en lugar de sentir pena o lastima por ellos, se alegraron. Por primera vez serian ellos quienes ayudaran, fue así como eligieron a alguien para emparejarlo con el heredero de la familia. Esto se volvió una tradición, y en cada generación, cuando el nuevo heredero cumple los 15 años, se realiza una fiesta donde el heredero escoge a una pareja.

Finalmente ese día ha llegado, hoy es el decimoquinto cumpleaños del heredero y por ende todo el pueblo fue invitado a la celebración. No es una obligación, pero la mayor parte del poblado va para pasar una agradable fiesta o para conocer al nuevo heredero, pues desde hace ya varias generaciones es costumbre que a este lo críen y eduquen desde que nace en casa, por lo que muy pocos saben de su apariencia.

Ya era bastante tarde, Umi finalmente había escogido la vestimenta adecuada, posaba frente al espejo cuando tres golpes en la pared la interrumpieron. Sonrojada y fingiendo que no hacía nada, salió al balcón preguntándose "¿ahora que, Honoka?"

Al salir y mirar a su vecina, se quedó sin palabras. Desde pequeña conocía a Honoka, pero nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dices?

-mmm te queda bien. Pero creo que…

\- ¿pero? hmm, no tengo tiempo para cambiarme, ¿de verdad crees que falta algo?

-Solo bromeo. Te queda muy bien.

-Umi!, deja de asustarme así. Por cierto, ¿ya estas lista?, te esperare afuera, no tardes mucho.

Umi regreso a su habitación, se miró nueva mente al espejo y con una leve sonrisa se despidió del lugar. Salió de la casa y junto a Honoka se dispuso a ir al palacio, inmediatamente Honoka noto algo en el rostro de Umi, Enojo, miedo, o tal vez, preocupación.

-Umi, ¿pasa algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Cuéntame, se mejor que nadie que algo te incomoda.

-Es solo que, esto se me hace una tontería. Ese chico, el heredero, nunca ha salido del palacio, ¿Cómo esperan que se enamore de alguien en una noche?

-Tal vez sea amor a primera vista.

\- ¿Amor a primera vista?, Es imposible que a eso se le considere amor.

-Mmm, supongo, pero, ¿Nunca antes has sentido algo así?

Honoka se detuvo. Podía notarse algo de sonrojo en su cara, miró fijamente a umi esperando una esperanzadora respuesta. Pero esta inmediatamente rompió esas esperanzas.

-Por supuesto que no!

Ante tal respuesta Honoka sintió algo dentro de sí, como si algo se hubiese roto. Aun así, para no preocupar a su amiga, continúo hablando como regularmente lo haría.

-mmm, ya veo. Por cierto, esta noche…

Siguieron su camino manteniendo una conversación como regularmente lo hacen hasta llegar al palacio. Viven a unas cuantas cuadras, por lo que podían ir caminando sin problema alguno, pero, aun así, se sorprendían siempre que lo miraban. Era muy grande, como era de esperarse, pero no esperaban que el lugar estuviese completamente lleno. Aun no abrían las puertas, así que ellas dos esperaron separadas de la multitud. Mataban el tiempo hablando de cosas irrelevantes y cada cierto tiempo Honoka le insinuaba a Umi que quería pasar la noche acompañada de ella, pero Umi, al ser la persona que es, no lograba entenderla.

Continuaron así unos minutos, faltaba poco para que finalmente abrieran.

-Umi, sobre lo de antes…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, lo de amor a primera vista, ¿de verdad piensas que es una tontería?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?

-Bien, pero si esa persona te parece atractiva…

-No es amor.

-Entonces comienzas a hablarle…

-No es amor.

\- Y después de mucho tiempo de amistad…

-Bueno, supongo que en ese caso sería amor.

-Pero todo comenzó con que esa persona te pareció atractiva, así que podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-aquí vamos de nuevo… ya te dije que…

Umi, a punto de volver a reprender a Honoka, cayó al suelo. Una persona que traía mucha prisa se estrelló con ella, ambas cayeron. La persona que tenía prisa, una hermosa chica que parecía un año mayor a ellas dos, con una hermosa figura y un cabello largo y bien cuidado, finalmente se levantó del suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿están bien?

Ofreció su mano a Umi para ayudarla a levantarse, ya de pie, ella tomo una bolsa que traía en la mano antes de caer y se presentó ante las dos.

-Me llamo Nozomi. En verdad, me disculpo por lo de recién.

-No te preocupes, Umi es muy resistente. Seguro que no le paso nada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Al intentar dar un paso, Umi finalmente sintió el dolor, y Nozomi inmediatamente lo noto. Al sentirse responsable por esto, Nozomi tomo a Umi y la levanto como si de una princesa se tratará.

-Es mi culpa que estés así, déjame compensártelo. Tú, su amiga, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esa bolsa? Vengan conmigo.

Aun con Umi en sus brazos Nozomi camino como si nada. Rodearon el palacio, donde no había nadie y el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, solo iluminado por una vieja lámpara. Honoka, con una sonrisa de ignorancia, seguía a Nozomi sin dudar, pero a Umi esto le parecía sospechoso.

-Oye!, enserio me encuentro bien, puedes bajarme ya.

-Tranquila, no estas pesada.

-Bájame!, Honoka, corre, esta tipa es sospechosa, seguro que está tramando algo.

-¿eh? Pero ella dijo que te ayudaría y recompensaría, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Umi se movía mucho, intentando salir de los brazos de Nozomi. Finalmente se acercaron a esa vieja lámpara, encima de una vieja puerta que estaba detrás del palacio. Nozomi saco una llave, abrió la puerta y las tres entraron.

Era un viejo cuarto que conectaba a la gran cocina del lugar, desde ahí Honoka y Umi vieron a los cocineros trabajar a máxima velocidad. Nozomi sentó a Umi en una banca de madera que estaba en ese pequeño cuarto, tomo la bolsa que cargaba Honoka y les pidió que esperaran.

Después de un rato Nozomi regreso. Vestida de sirvienta y con un botiquín medico se dispuso a curar a Umi. Después de vendarle el tobillo, se presentó nuevamente.

-Me llamo Nozomi Toujo, soy una sirvienta del palacio. Ya le expliqué a los demás lo que paso, así que no se preocupen y pasen. Aun no abren la puerta principal, así que podrían darse una vuelta por la mansión antes de que se llene. Yo aún tengo unas cosas que hacer así que tengo que retirarme.

Después de que Nozomi se fue, las otras dos se dispusieron a recorrer la mansión.

-Demos una vuelta y esperemos a que abran.

Dijo Honoka mientras tomaba de la mano a Umi para ayudarla a caminar

-Le dijimos a Kotori que la esperaríamos en la entrada, hay que esperarla, antes que nada.

-Umi, puedo preguntarte algo… ¿Qué pensaste de Kotori la primera vez que la viste?

\- ¿De Kotori?, mmm, realmente no lo recuerdo.

-hmm! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿O acaso no quieres recordarlo?, tal vez fue amor a primera vista y me lo quieres ocultar…

-Por supuesto que no!, ya te dije que…

-¡¿Papá?! Así que este es el trabajo importante que habías dicho. Lo siento Umi, puedes adelantarte sin mí, quiero ver que dulces preparara mi padre esta noche.

Umi salió de la cocina, tenía mal el tobillo, pero no le era imposible caminar. Se dispuso entonces a buscar la entrada para verse con Kotori, en el camino recordaba su conversación sobre el amor con Honoka.

El palacio era muy grande, tenía tantas habitaciones que Umi termino perdiéndose. Había muchas sirvientas, pero como la mayoría tenía prisa, Umi no quiso molestarlas. Siguió entrando y saliendo de habitaciones cuando en una de ellas se topó con una chica vistiéndose. Era una chica joven y hermosa, de cabello corto, la cual al estar semidesnuda y ver que alguien entraba por la puerta inmediatamente se cubrió con un vestido de sirvienta que tenía cerca, aunque de poco serbia pues detrás de ella había un espejo que lo reflejaba todo. Completamente roja por la vergüenza no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, Umi al ver su roja cara se disculpó y cerró la puerta.

Umi se alejó unos pocos pasos y, como si su cuerpo se quedara sin fuerzas, cayó al piso. Temblorosa, toco su cara, estaba ardiendo. Ella misma sabía que estaría igual o incluso más roja que la de esa chica. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, no quería que nadie la viera, aunque realmente no había nadie cerca.

"¿Era un chico?, No, por el vestido y por su cuerpo estoy segura de que era una chica. Pero entonces, ¿porque no dejo de taparme la cara?, ¿porque mi cara sigue tan roja?, Tengo que disculparme, pero, no puedo dejar de temblar. Ella era… no, ella…no, no. Acaso…  
acaso, ¿esto es amor?

.

.


End file.
